


L'Ananas

by bellalinguista



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellalinguista/pseuds/bellalinguista
Summary: Not having seen each other for a while due to conflicting work schedule's, Maya invites Carina to the station for dinner, but there's a rather questionable item included on the evening's menu: pineapple pizza.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 17
Kudos: 183





	L'Ananas

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched all of Station 19. There's a moment in s02e05 that inspired this: during the Heimlich maneuver demonstration, Maya mentions that Jack likes Hawaiian pizza and that bit of unfortunate information wouldn't stop her from saving his life.
> 
> Takes place in the middle of season 3, before everything goes to shit.

_ Ciao, bella! Managed to end a bit early this evening.I hope the rest of your shift goes well. _

_ If only we all could be so lucky. Have a good night and I hope I get to see you tomorrow. _

_ Me, too. I haven’t seen you in forever. _

_ It’s been MAYBE a week. _

_ Si’, estatto - FOREVER. I’m going to pick up dinner and head home. I will talk to you when I get there. _

_ You know, if you haven’t ordered yet, why don’t you come by the station? We ordered in tonight and it should be here pretty soon - there’ll be plenty. We tend to over order anyway. Then I could also see you now :) _

And, with that series of back and forth text messages and cutesy little emojis exchanged, Carina DeLuca finds herself backed and firmly pressed against the locked fire captain’s office door, blinds drawn - though the verdict whether it was for their own privacy or others is still out.

Neither cares, not really - they’re too preoccupied.

Maya pushes herself up against the other woman who cradles the nape of her gently and tenderly rubs tiny circles against her soft skin with her thumbs. Slipping her fingers through Carina’s belt loops, Maya tugs in an attempt to bring her waist closer - an action that causes Carina to deviously smirk as she nibbles on Maya’s bottom lip.

Leaning her head back, Maya whispers a quiet, “I’ve missed you.” 

“ _ Anch’io _ ,” Carina murmurs back, stealing another kiss before giving the Captain’s bunk a sideways glance. 

Following her glance, Maya smiles and takes a side step towards the other room with Carina in tow.

They make it halfway when a short series of knocks against Maya’s office door halts them in their tracks. Shoulders falling in slight defeat, Carina sighes in annoyance and rests her forehead against the shorter woman’s.

And although Maya is frustrated, too, she cannot help but laugh. “You came here for dinner, remember?” she says.

Carina wrinkles her nose - Maya loves it when she wrinkles her nose; it’s very cute. She also loves it when the doctor pouts, which she is  _ also _ doing. “You owe me  _ dessert _ ,” Carina grumbles.

“That can be arranged,” Maya agrees as the knock repeats, louder this time.

The knock is followed by a muffled, slightly concerned, ‘uhhh… Captain…?” 

“Yes?” Maya speaks up, dodging a kiss that Carina tries to sneak in to try to interrupt Maya’s response. She flashes the other woman a stern warning, but Carina only replies with a gleeful smirk. “What is it, probie?” 

When Dixon tries to open the door, the deadlock keeps it firmly in place and Maya frowns. She doesn’t remember locking the door - she usually never does: an open door policy is enough to keep her privacy intact, for the most part. Her confusion is met with a coy, soft laugh.

“Did you…?” her voice trails off as she furrows her eyebrows at Carina. It is a question to which she already knows the answer, but Maya decides to partially ask anyway. 

Carina all but innocently shrugs her shoulders.

“You’re terrible,” Maya chides. 

“Wanna show me exactly how bad I’ve been?” Carina asks between kisses trailing down Maya’s neck. 

When the door jerks in place again, Maya deeply sighs in frustration and forces herself to break away from Carina. Stepping away, Maya leaves her behind to unlock and open the door; she opens it just enough to peek her head out and to keep wandering eyes from gazing in.

“Captain?” Dixon repeats.

“Yes, probie?” Maya repeats as well in a tone of annoyance, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head ever so slightly.

“The, umm, the pizza is here,” he manages to stutter through his nervousness that Maya always seems to evoke in whatever situation: whether they’re on a call and she’s barking orders or they’re in the station and she’s staring him down quietly. Both versions of the Captain were daunting and terrifying in their own right. “In the beanery - signed for and everything.” 

Maya nods, “Make sure some gets saved for the guys out on call.”

Before she could close the door on him, thinking the conversation is over, he speaks up again to ask another question, “Does it matter which..?” 

“Does it look like I know everyone’s pizza order, probie?” she questions him in return and does not allow him the opportunity to answer. “Save the cheese at the very least -- and the pineapple. It’s Gibson’s favorite. Unfortunately.” 

“I mean, I don’t mind it either - nevermind,” Dixon stops himself, realizing the conversation was not to continue. He has his orders. “I’ll make sure that gets done, Captain.” 

Closing the office door, Maya turns to find Carina leaning against her desk, her hands grasping the edge tightly as they turn her knuckles white. Her expression stops Maya in her tracks in the middle of the office. The playful, coy demeanor she has come to expect from her is no longer present - it disappeared. Maya finds in its place something darker and more serious. 

“Hey, are you okay..?” Maya cautiously asks, now worrying that perhaps she may have accidentally missed something in answering the knock at the door.

“ _ L’ananas _ ?” Carina remarks, her tone - low and heavy - reflects that of her expression which only serves to further raise Maya’s confusion. “ _ Ma sul serio? Davvero _ ?” 

“Lana.. what?” Maya frowns, shaking her head as she is unable to follow along. “Sorry, I still don’t speak Italian - as much as I  _ am _ trying to learn through osmosis.” 

Carina’s shoulders fall and her grasp on the desk weakens as she huffs - almost whines a translation, “ _ Pineapple _ ? On pizza?  _ Really _ ?”

Maya bites back a laugh for her own sake. Carina’s whining is adorable and the way she pouts? Almost irresistible. Almost. But Maya also finds herself holding back a laugh because, well, the situation - if she’s interpreting it correctly - is a tad bit ridiculous.

“Are you telling me that’s really a thing?” Maya questions, for clarification purposes, as she stands in front of the other woman. “The whole pineapple on pizza debate?”

“ _ Oh, _ it is  _ not _ a debate!” Carina states firmly, pushing herself off of the desk. She glares down at Maya with a frown. “Don’t tell me I’m dating someone who thinks it is okay to put  _ pineapple _ on  _ pizza _ .” 

The statement catches Maya off guard. All traces of a witty comeback flee her, leaving her mouth agape. It takes a second to regain any notion of thought. At first she fights the smile, but ultimately gives in. “Hang on, we’re  _ dating _ ?” she asks - again, for clarification. Up until now, they hadn’t really put a label on or define, well, anything. 

Up until now, they were just... having fun, she guesses.

“That’s not important right now--” 

“Wait -  _ that’s  _ not important?” Maya doesn’t even try to hold back her laugh this time, not when things were approaching a tab bit too close to absurdity.

“You did not answer my question,” Carina points out, almost a bit too sternly.

With an uncontrollable grin still plastered to her face, Maya wraps her arms around Carina’s waist and brings her close. Blue eyes meet brown. “No. You are  _ not _ dating someone who thinks it’s okay to put pineapple on pizza,” she replies in absolute certainty. “Your…  _ girlfriend _ thinks pineapple pizza is rather disgusting.” 

“Hmm.. I like the sound of that.” 

“What? That I find it disgusting?” Maya repeats.

“No,” Carina shakes her head, corners of her lips tugging into a smile. “My  _ girlfriend _ .” 

The giggle escapes Maya before she can even process its presence, making Carina smile wider as she tilts her head down to meet Maya’s soft lips with a sweet and tender kiss. Maya immediately presses for another. So gentle - something that Maya is unfamiliar with; something that she isn’t even able to recognize in herself until now.

Until Carina. 

Until Carina, Maya did not know that she was even capable of being..  _ soft, _ of being able to, what,  _ giggle _ ? What the hell? She’s always been so  _ hard _ , so  _ determined _ , so.. focused on the goal at hand, without taking any bullshit from anyone. 

Ignore the pain; eyes forward at all times.

All of that does not matter - it all disappears the moment she finds herself in Carina’s embrace, or under her gleeful gaze that breaks down a series of walls she thought she had so thoroughly installed around her heart.

Hell, it was in this very office where Maya tried telling her that she didn’t even need a girlfriend. 

And now it was in the very same office, literally feet away, Maya’s calling herself just that:  _ girlfriend _ .

The term is enough to give her nervous butterflies in the pit of her stomach; the sensation annoys her slightly - how could she be reduced to this? From Fire Captain to a love struck golden retriever puppy? How did this woman have her under such a spell in such a short amount of time?

A third, slightly deeper kiss erases all thoughts from Maya’s mind; she suddenly doesn’t care and she immediately finds herself pouting when Carina pulls away, but Maya can’t fault her. If they keep this up, Dixon would come back sooner or later looking for the two of them.

Or maybe he would have taken a hint. 

Either way, a dinner was promised.

Even if that dinner contained a culinary sin, apparently.

Maya leads her out of the captain’s office and to the beanery where a portion of the team gathered. Pleasantries and introductions were quickly exchanged. Carina is finally able to put some faces to names from Maya’s work stories.

Dean Miller.

Vic Hughes.

Travis Montgomery.

And the young man that Maya addressed as probie earlier - Emmett Dixon.

As Travis opened all three boxes of pizzas on the kitchen island, he frowns and glances around, searching. Emmett points behind everyone, toward the stove top where another box is. Almost on cue, everyone looks over their shoulder towards the fourth box. 

“The half cheese, half pineapple,” Emmett explains.

Travis takes a step in an attempt to steal a slice for himself, but Vic grabs him by the forearm to stop him from moving; she spots Carina’s nose wrinkle - Carina’s less than thrilled space and senses her vitriol at being in the same vicinity of such a box. It’s an automatic reaction that Carina can’t help.

“Shouldn’t exist,” she grumbles, taking a bite from the slice of pizza that is trying to pass as a margherita. 

Helping himself to a few slices of pizza, Dean laughs, “Luckily Jack’s not around for this conversation - and neither will I be, for that matter. Game’s on.” 

“Gibson doesn’t exactly have the best taste,” Maya remarks as Dean rounds the counter to head out. “Don’t make a mess in the entertainment room!” 

“It sounds like he has  _ no _ taste,” Carina comments. “How can one ruin such a perfect thing as pizza with pineapple? To offset the acidity of the tomatoes with that of pineapple? And the flavor combination? It just  _ doesn’t _ work; it destroys all authenticity.” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Travis agrees with feign genuineness. “Destroys  _ all _ authenticity.” 

“It shouldn’t even be in this station,” Vic continues with a nod. 

“Not at all,” Travis picks up. “We should..  _ throw  _ it straight into the dumpster out back.” 

“And set  _ that _ dumpster on fire,” Vic adds. “But also immediately put it out - because you know: firefighters.” 

“We are  _ firefighters _ ,” Travis states. “And that’s probably a fire code violation. Probie - what’s the code violation.” 

Emmett nearly chokes and tries not to cough too harshly into his sleeve.

“Breathe, probie. Montgomery’s teasing,” Maya says.

“You should swing by earlier next time,” Vic suggests to Carina. “Cook something Italian with us - it’d be fun. We’ll spill all of Bishop’s secrets.”

“Oh!” Travis exclaims. “That one time with the cat-” 

“Enough,” Maya warns.

Carina laughs - that damn laugh that just instantly melts Maya’s tough exterior. She loves that laugh. “I’d love to,” Carina replies. 

“Can we put chicken parm on the menu?” Vic asks.

Lips thinning, Carina sighs slightly as her eyes narrow. She shakes her head in response before revealing, “That’s not Italian.” 

“Then, chicken marsala?” Travis offers next, but Carina’s expression does not improve.

“Also not Italian,” Carina informs. 

With a frown, Travis turns to Emmett, “You’re up, probie.” 

“I.. don’t really want to answer,” Emmett admits.

All eyes land on Maya for a potential response: if there was anyone in the station who probably needed to get this right, she is it, but before she could even offer her own response, a familiar sound echoes throughout the station. The klaxon alarm - a house fire.

It only took a matter of seconds for the beanery to empty, but Maya, against her training, lingers a moment. 

“Wait for me? I owe you dessert,” Maya reminds. “Don’t toss that pizza-” 

“I’m not making any promises,” Carina interrupts. “But go do your thing,  _ bella _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> As an Italian, I apologize (kinda) for how a little over the top we can be with food. Kinda.  
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
